westerndeepfandomcom-20200214-history
Vulpin
"...have been torn between these new world views and their ancient customs. "- Alex KainBeyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary The Vulpin reside in the desert kingdom of Navran.Beyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 10 Known as the most accommodating of the races, their capital city is home to many different cultures, races, and creeds.Beyond the Western Deep; Chapter One, Page 45- Rachel's Commentary Geographic Distribution While most Vulpin live in their kingdom of Navran, some have been sighted in GairBeyond the Western Deep: Prologue, Page 1 and in Terria.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter One, Page 41- December 22, 2012, 4:12 pm The Vulpin have repeatedly tried to map the Uncharted Lands, but every expedition has failed for various reasons. So many have failed, all races but the Felis have accepted that those lands will remain uncharted.Beyond the Western Deep, Chapter 2, Page 57- Alex’s Comment on October 7, 2014, 7:51 am Culture The Vulpin struggle to maintain a balance between their traditional ways and the new ideas of their scholars. Their capital city of Nessa has species from all over the Four Kingdoms living in it, which puts the city at odds with the rest of the kingdom. The more traditional Vulpin live outside of Nessa, and they protest the heavy presence of outsiders in their kingdom.Beyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary Many subcultures exist in Navran, the most notable of which among the Vulpin are the scholars and the nomads.Beyond the Western Deep; Chapter One, Page 28- Alex's Commentary The Vulpin scholars are engaged in an intellectual rivalry with the Felis.Beyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 10- Alex's Commentary Nomads The nomads like in close-knit clans that can thrive in any setting- whether in the desert or the back streets of Nessa. They have many dances, the function of which ranges from ceremonial to complex interpretive dances that chronicle history.Beyond the Western Deep; Chapter One, Page 28- Alex's Commentary They pass down their stories in a song form.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 1- Alex's Commentary The nomads also employ choral musical pieces, as well as being partial to the fiddle and woodwinds. Beyond the Western Deep; Chapter One, Page 39- Alex's Comment: December 9, 2012 at 10:43 PM Currency Vulpin currency takes the form of silver coins.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 23- Alex's Commentary A discounted jewel-quality amber pendant is worth three hundred silvers.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 4 Technology When it comes to lock technology, the Vulpin are losing the arms race against the Felis.Song of the Eastern Sands, Page 13- Alex's Commentary Trivia * The Vulpin first appear in the Prologue on Page 1.Beyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 6 * The Vulpin are based on the kit fox, and they also get their name from the Latin binomial Vulpes. Beyond the Western Deep; Prologue, Page 11- Alex's Comment: February 11, 2012 at 9:52AM * Vulpin have tinted eyes that range from yellow to copper.Beyond the Western Deep: Chapter 2, Page 8- Rachel's Comment: August 17, 2013, 5:50 pmPrologue, Page 7] References Category:Species Category:Vulpin